


Romeo and Juliet AU Ficlet

by Yumi_chan_Hamano



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just a little ficlet, May or may not make it into a multi-chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_chan_Hamano/pseuds/Yumi_chan_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have made her night if Adrien Agreste had come to her coming-of-age partyand she dreams of dancing with the dreamy blond. Instead, Marinette finds herself dancing with a young man with a black leather mask. At the end of the dance, he held her by her fingers and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her gloved hands, "At masquerades, I'm known as Chat Noir, my lady."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Juliet AU Ficlet

It would have made her night if Adrien Agreste had come to her coming-of-age party, but their backgrounds made it hard for them to just see each other. How she dreams of dancing with the dreamy blond; instead, Marinette finds herself dancing with a young man with a sleek black leather mask. At the end of the dance, he held her by the tips of her fingers and placed a gentle kiss on her gloved hands, “At masquerades, I’m known as Chat Noir, my lady.”

Marinette sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Her back of nightgown fluttered down gently from her little jump. Alya smiled at her friend’s antics. She was serving at the ball but she had taken noticed that someone was daring enough to ask Marinette Dupain-Cheung to a dance.

However, the girl wasn’t as amused at Alya. After the dance ended, Marinette was throwing a fit over the mysterious gentleman while changing into her night clothes. It seemed that ‘Chat Noir’ didn’t leave such a good impression. But someone about that man felt familiar to Alya, like she should know the one behind the mask, but she just couldn’t recall.

Alya put away the red and black patterned dress into the closet. Lady Sabine insisted that her daughter’s dress be a pattern like that of a ladybug to bring her somewhat clumsy daughter luck in her life. It might not have brought her what she wanted, but someone was smitten by her for sure.

Unlike the lousy soliders, Alya was much more observant and noticed the rustling bushes and a flash of bright golden hair in the dark night.

“Sleep well, Marinette,” Alya said as she walked towards the door.

“Wait!” the other exclaimed and caused her to stop in her tracks, “Aren’t you going to stay with me tonight?”

“And listen to you over the fact that your knight in shining armor never came? No thank you,” Alya teased as she opened the door and stepped out of the room, “Do sleep well, I’m sure you will.”

“So betrayed,” Marinette hung her head down as the door closed. She really wanted to see Adrien, but what made her more furious was the fact that Chloe rubbed in the fact that Adrien attended her coming of age party and then there was Chat Noir.

Marinette had to hand it to the mysterious masked man that he did perform better than she had expected. But no one can compare to Adrien Agreste. He’s simply the best, at everything.

But Chat Noir had peak her interest because for some strange reason, he only talked to her at the masquerade. When she was conversing with others, she would notice that Chat retreats into a corner and away from the busy bodies. And when she was free, he would find the fastest way to her side and speak with her as if they were old friends.

He was a gentleman and kinda cute. Maybe she should give him a chance.

“My lady!” Marinette whipped her head towards her open large window to see the very mask man she was thinking about on her balcony.

“… I take it back.”


End file.
